Roommates
by Azkadellio
Summary: After graduating high school, Tori and Jade end up roommates for college. Through tough relationships, a friendship forms, and eventually, romance. T for language, might become M in future chapters. Based on my one-shot 'Rooming Together' from my 'Jori Collection' of one-shots. Only known pairing is Jori. Others undecided.
1. Looking For A Roommate

**Welcome to my new fic. This is a multi-chap influenced by my one-shot named _'Rooming Together'_ in _'Jori Collection'_. I changed some of it up to make it fit a multi-chap instead of a one-shot.**

**This takes place after both finales of '_VicTORious_' and _'Sam & Cat'_, and after they all graduate high school. Beck and Jade are still together, but not for too long. This will be a Jori relationship fic, other pairings undecided. I might have characters from '_iCarly_' and _'Sam & Cat'_ in here as well, but hopefully not enough to make this a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or any characters in here, just a few OCs on occasion.**

**Jade POV**

"What do you mean I can't live here alone?" I ask the woman at the desk in front of me, the one in charge of the apartments.

"I'm sorry, but there are only two-bedroom apartments available. We're not allowed to let only one person move into an apartment that size." The woman, a Miss Jarvis, says. And yes, I made fun of her and asked where Tony Stark is.

"You told me there were a few one-bedroom apartments. How the hell did they get filled up and why wasn't I called about any of them?" I ask, glaring at the woman.

"There were people in front of you. We couldn't jump to you just because of your father." Miss Jarvis says, looking away from my glare.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? I was told that I would be called." I ask, clenching my fists.

"I'm sorry, Miss West. There's nothing I can do." Jarvis says, looking at me.

"Fine. What would I have to do to get one of the two-bedroom apartments?" I ask her, getting pissed.

"All you need is someone to move in with you and be able to help pay the bills. Surprisingly, there is no waiting list for the two-bedroom apartments." Jarvis says, grabbing a small stack of papers from a folder on the desk.

"That's it? That seems way to simple." I say, giving Jarvis a curious glance as I look over the papers.

"If things change, I'll call you. You're first on the list." Jarvis tells me.

"Good. I'll call you later Jarvis. Tell Stark I say good luck being Iron Man." I say, grabbing my bag and the papers, leaving the office.

After leaving the office, I head to my jet black 1970's Mustang. Driving to Beck's RV, I keep my thoughts on the news. After the ten minute drive, I pull into the parking lot where Beck's RV sits.

"How'd it go?" Beck asks me as I walk into his RV.

"There are no one-bedroom apartments. Only two-bedrooms. Where are you staying for college?" I ask him, setting my bag and jacket on his couch as I sit on his bed.

"Sorry, I can't attend the university with you. Not this year anyway. I accepted a job in Canada with my uncle. I'm staying in Canada until middle of next summer." Beck explains, locking eyes with me.

"What the hell do you mean, you're going to Canada?" I ask, standing up and walking towards him. "When the hell did you accept this job?" I ask him as I stop in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I accepted it a few months before Senior year started. I can't it back now, it's too late." Beck says, apologetically.

"So who else is there to ask? Cat's already got a place with Sam and their babysitting business still going strong. There's no way in hell I'll live with Robbie, especially because he still has Rex, and André is staying with his Grandma to watch her." I say, glaring at him as I turn around and sit back on the bed.

"What about Tori?" He asks, staring at me.

"NO!" I yell, cutting off whatever he's about to say after that. "There is no chance in Hell that I'll live with Vega." I say, standing up again. "I'm leaving. I only have three weeks to find a place, so excuse me so I can try to convince that Jarvis bitch from Cat's apartment building to give me one of the apartments." I say as I grab my jacket and bag and leave the RV.

I quickly climb into me Mustang and drive home, getting more on edge as I near what was once my house.

"Where were you?" My father asks in a deadpan when I walk into the mansion-like house.

"Talking to the woman in charge at the apartment Cat's at." I say, heading towards the door that leads to my basement room.

"And? What's the news?" He asks, attention on the newspaper in his hands.

"There are no one-bedroom apartments. Only two-bedroom. If I can't find a roommate, I'm screwed." I say, opening the door.

"Find someone quickly. I want you out before we leave for New York next month." He says as I open the door.

"Easier said than done." I mutter as I close the door behind me.

**Tori POV**

"Can you give me a lift to Andre's? He asked me to record the singing for one of his new songs he's using for his demo." I ask Trina as I walk down the stairs, seeing my older sister on the couch watching some reality t.v. show.

"No." Trina answers simply, earning an eye-role from me and a small laugh from our parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask them, knowing asking Trina any farther will only result in the same answer.

"Can't I got to head to the station soon for some paperwork." My dad says, dressed in his police uniform, his gun on the table being cleaned.

"What about dropping me off on the way? They're in the same direction." I ask him, watching him put the gun back together.

"Sorry. I have to go to the jailhouse first to collect the paperwork and meet up with Gary." Dad says, not noticing the small smile that appears on Mom's face at the name of dad's partner.

"Mom?" I ask her, turning to face her a bit better.

"When do you have to be there?" She asks, shaking her head a bit.

"Whenever. He just said sometime before five." I answer, checking my Pearphone. It's only 11:35 A.M., so I have plenty of time to still get there, bit I know he likes when I get there early to spend more time recording and going over everything.

"Okay. I'm going grocery shopping in about fifteen minutes or so, so be ready when I call you, okay?" She asks, checking her phone when it goes off in a text.

"Thank you." I say quickly, heading upstairs.

"I'm watching a show, shut up." Trina yells as I walk up the stairs.

"No one cares, Treen." I call down, closing my door.

Ignoring Trina's yelling at me, I grab my Pearbook and put it in my laptop bag, the charger for it and the one for my Pearphone and Pearpod in one of the side pockets. After setting my laptop bag on my desk chair, I grab my Pearphone from my pocket and send a text to André saying I'll be there in about twenty to twenty-five minutes.

_-See ya then, Chica- André H._

_-Anything I need to know or bring out of the ordinary?- Tori V._

_-No, not really. Just your Pearpod for the complete file and your Pearbook for everything else.- Andre H._

_-K. See you soon.- Tori V._

_-See you soon.- Andre H._

After setting my phone on the small table beside my bed, I grab my Pearpod and put it in the laptop bag with the chargers. To waste time until my mom calls for me, I turn on my t.v. and let a music channel play, letting the Pop song play in the background while I relax.

Quicker than I expected, my mom calls for me so we can head out. Grabbing my Pearphone as I get off my bed and grab my laptop bag, I head downstairs, setting the strap over my shoulder and my phone in my pocket.

"Have fun at your boyfriend's." Trina taunts as I follow mom to the garage, where her car is parked.

"He's not my boyfriend, and at least I can get one without stalking or blackmail." I counter as I close the door behind me.

"I CAN SO!" Trina yells as I climb into mom's car.

"Why do you two always have to do that?" Mom asks me as the garage door opens and she starts her car.

"She started it." I say, rolling my eyes, as she starts to pull out of the garage when the door gets high enough, mom pushing the button to close the garage door as she gets to the end of the driveway. "She always does." I tell her as we head towards the Harris residence.

"You don't have to talk back to her, you know." Mom says, sounding irritated. "Just ignore her, okay?" She asks as she drives.

"Easier said than done." I answer as she drives, the car radio playing an Aerosmith song on low volume.

After a little over five minutes, mom pulls in front of a medium sized duplex, the top part where André lives, the bottom still empty.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll call you later if I need a ride or something." I tell her, shouldering my bag and heading in.

"See you later." Mom says, pulling away as soon as the door closes.

"Thanks for waiting." I mumble, staring at the retreating car. "Hope Andre's grandma isn't as crazy as usual." I say when I head to the door to the main part of the building, the one not usually locked.

"ANDRE! THE SUN IS GONE!" I hear Mrs. Harris yell as I make my way up the stairs to the apartment.

"The blinds are closed and the lights are off. It's fine, grandma. I'll open the blinds. See, the sun's still there." I faintly hear from André when I get to the door.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR!?" Mrs. Harris yells when I knock.

"It's probably just Tori. Remember her? You like her." André says, his voice getting louder as he walks to the door. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing a partially stressed André and a frantic Mrs. Harris in the background.

"I hear the sun's gone?" I ask in a joke, laughing a bit at the roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, it sucks." He groans out, stepping aside. "Come on in. Grandma's as crazy as usual, so nothing too different." He says, smiling a bit.

"So, what kind of song is it you need my help with recording?" I ask as he closes and locks the door.

"The usual. Just something I want as part of the demo, an upbeat one." He says, leading me to his room, past his crazy grandma.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She yells as we pass, staring at me.

"For the hundredth time this year, it's Tori." André says with a sigh. "I need to sound proof my room." He mumbles when we get to his room.

"Is she really that bad?" I ask, trying not to laugh, as I sit on the comfy office chair where he has his recording equipment set up.

"What do you think?" He asks with a slight deadpan as he hands me the lyrics and sheet music for his song.

"Why'd you call it 'Energized'?" I ask as I look over the lyrics.

"Felt like it was suitable." He says as he starts the recording program on his laptop and hooks up the microphone to the laptop. "Want me to play the music so you can get the beat and everything down first?" He asks me, handing me a pair of headphones.

"Yeah. How do the lyrics go? Same beat as the song?" I ask, putting the headphones on, plugging them into the headphone port of his laptop.

"Yep. You got your Pearbook on you, right?" He asks me, getting the sound file ready.

"Yeah. You want to transfer the data now, or after we get a few recordings done?" I ask him, opening my bag and taking out my Pearbook, opening it and turning it on.

"Let's let the music play a few times first, help you get used to it for a bit." He says as my Pearbook boots up.

"Okay. Ready?" I ask, setting my Pearbook beside his as I ask.

"Yep. Let me know what you think after the first playback, see if anything sounds like it should be tweaked." André says, double clicking the file. A second later, I hear the music start. After a few minutes, the music stops and I place the headphones over the back of my neck, looking at him. "What do you think?" He asks me, staring at me.

"I like it. Kinda has the same energy as 'Make It Shine' a bit." I tell him, smiling.

"Anything you hear that needs to be tweaked?" He asks, opening the file in case anything needs to be done.

"Nothing I noticed. The piano, guitar, drum, everything was amazing." I tell him with a genuine smile.

"Good. I was worried a few things were off." He says, looking over the file. "Ready to hear it a few more times to get used to it?" He asks, turning his head to look at me as he asks.

"Yep." I say with a smile as I put the headphones back over my ears.

"Let me know when you got it in your Latina head, alright muchacha?" He asks with a smile.

"Just push the button." I say with an amused eye roll at the nickname he's occasionally used since my third day.

**This is it for this chapter. I say that André first called Tori '_muchacha_' on her third day since her second day of Hollywood Arts was when she beat Jade in the alphabet improv, and since André told her that at the beginning of 'The Bird Scene', I consider that her third day of Hollywood Arts.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on each chapter being about this length.**

**Please review and follow, and let me know what you think of the start of the fic.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Finding A Roommate

**Sorry I took so long to update. I just now got inspiration to write this, my attention was more focused on finishing _'iCarly Alternate Scenes'_ and starting the sequel to _'Jade's Secret'_, unfortunately forgetting about this until after I finished writing the final chapter my _'iCarly'_ three-shot.**

**Now that it's finished, I can put more attention on this and _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_. I'll be working on the sequel to _'Jade's Secret'_ as I work on everything else, just a bit slower than usual.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters. Greenview Gardens is a real apartment complex located in Butler, PA, my hometown. I have a friend that lives in a one-bedroom apartment there, and I just modified it to fit a two-bedroom layout. I've never seen what the two-bedrooms look like, so I just made it up based on the one-bedroom. I don't know if Shadyview Apartments is real. I just thought of it to add another apartment complex.**

**Jade's POV**

"I will not, under any circumstances, ask Victoria freaking Vega to be my roommate." I say, glaring at my boyfriend for the hundredth time since the idea of me needing a roommate was first brought up.

"Come on. It's been two days since the meeting, and you still have no possible roommates." Beck tells me, staring at me. "What reason other than you 'don't like Vega' do you possibly have?" He asks, sounding way too close to mocking me.

"I don't need another." I say, gritting my teeth. "I will not ask her to be my roommate." I say yet again.

"Look, you need a roommate, and she's the only possibility. Unless you want some random stranger?" Beck asks me, not effected by the glare I send him.

"No. I'm leaving." I say, standing up from the couch in his R.V.

"Jade, come on. Just give it a thought." Beck says, following me out. "Just talk to her, okay?" He asks, standing in the doorway.

"For the last time, no." I say, unlocking my door and stepping in.

"We still up for dinner tomorrow night?" He asks me as I go to close the door.

"It's our anniversary. Of course." I say with a small smile, closing the door.

**Tori POV**

"Hey sista." Trina tells me with a smile, walking into my room without knocking for the hundredth time this month.

"Hey. Why are you so happy?" I ask, turning to face her from my laptop.

"I found an apartment." Trina says with a smile, going though my closet.

"And that requires my clothes?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow. "And where? I thought the two bedroom apartment we were looking at had a waiting list?" I ask her, closing my laptop.

"No, it doesn't. And it's not a two bedroom. I found a one bedroom closer to the college." She tells me, grabbing a random shirt, tag still on, before closing the closet door.

"Wait. What?" I ask, standing up. "What happened to the two bedroom we were looking at for college?" I ask, staring at her with disbelief.

"What? There's a hot guy across the hall from the apartment I found." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you even get it? What about a waiting list?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. The lady in charge called, said there was an opening and if I wanted it. I said yes, so, here we are." Trina says, smiling.

"Wait. Is it that lady, Tardis, or Jarvis, or something?" I ask, trying to catch up with what's happening.

"No. This is a different lady. Some older woman named O'Donnell, or something." Trina replies, shrugging her shoulders. "See ya later, I got a hot date with that guy I told you about." She says, quickly taking off her shirt and putting on mine.

"Let me guess, same guy who lives across from the one-room apartment, and you're not dating him, you're stalking him." I say, irritated that Trina doesn't seem to care that their plan to move in together was ignored so Trina can stalk a guy easier.

"Hey, it's not stalking if you just so happen to bump into him at the under twenty-one club he and his friends will be at tonight." She says, walking out of my door, leaving it open.

"That is stalking!" I call out after her, smirking to myself when she yells back 'It is not!' before the I hear the front door slam shut.

"Who's Trina stalking now?" Dad asks from down the hall, in his home office, working on taxes and whatever paper work he gets from work.

"Some guy at the apartment she's moving into, a one-bedroom she neglected to tell me about when WE came up with the plan to move in together for college!" I yell back to him, guessing his door is closed, at least partially, by how muffled he sounded when he called out a moment ago.

"Whoa, wait." I hear him say. A short moment later, he's in my doorway, a worried look on his face. "What do you mean, a one-bedroom? I thought you two were on the waiting list?" He asks me, staring at me with a hard to read look in his eyes.

"Apparently not." I say with a sigh. "Change of plans, I guess. Now, she got a one-bedroom so she can spy on some guy." I say, my irritation evident.

"What about you? Are you going to try to find a roommate? I mean, you're next on the list for that two-bedroom?" Dad asks, confusion in his voice.

"Well, Trina was looking for a one-bedroom without telling me so she could spy on this guy." I say with a groan. "And I'd love to find a roommate, but no one'll be able to." I tell him, sighing.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confusion still there.

"Beck's going to Canada for the year, Cat has her apartment with Sam, Andre's staying with his grandma, and Robbie is staying at home." I say, leaning back a bit. "He won't say why he won't find a place of his own, and I wouldn't really want to because of Rex." I tell him, earning a nod of agreement from dad.

"What about that Goth girl that used to cut up your mom's flowers?" He asks me, staring at me with a weird look on his eyes.

"Who, Jade? Why would she want to room with me? She hates me." I tell him, standing up.

"Still, better than a stranger who might end up hurting you." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"She keeps a pair of scissors on her at all times and has no problem using them when need be." I point out, earning a shrug of acknowledgement from dad.

"Well, good luck. Call her and ask, okay?" He says, nodding. "See you later, I got taxes to finish." He says, rolling his eyes. "I need to find a way to limit Trina's cell phone use." He mumbles as he heads back to his office.

"Good luck!" I call after him.

"I'll need it!" He calls back, the sound of his office door closing heard.

As I go back to working on my laptop, lyrics to a song I want to get out before I forgot, I hear my phone goes off in a text.

_-Hey. You busy right now?- Beck O._

_-No. Why?- Tori V. She texts back as she types out part of the chorus._

_-I need to talk to you about something. Is it okay if I head over now?- Beck O._

_-I guess. Jade won't find out, right?- Tori V._

_-No. It's about her anyway. Be there in 10.- Beck O._

_-Door's open. Just walk in.- Tori V._

_-Okay.- Beck O._

Saving the document, I close my laptop and heads downstairs, laptop and phone in hand. Setting the laptop on the couch and my phone in her pocket, I head into the kitchen to grab a glass of pink lemonade while I wait for Beck.

A little under ten minutes later, the door opens, revealing Beck walking in as I'm watching an episode of _'C.S.I.'_ on Spike.

"So why do we have to talk in private about Jade?" I ask as Beck closes the door behind him.

"I'm only doing this because I know she'll never do it herself, and no one else is able to." Beck says, giving me a cautious smile as he sits down beside me, almost a foot between us.

"Okay? You mind telling me before I think she killed someone and needs help hiding the body?" I ask, a nervous laugh as I look at him.

"She needs a roommate. She's looking at a two bedroom apartment but the lady won't let her take it because Jade doesn't have a roommate. If she can find one, the apartment's hers. If not, she's stuck at home until a one-bedroom opens up." Beck says quickly, not taking a breath until after the quick summary is finished.

"And you want me to talk to her and help her find one?" I ask, staring at him. "And what apartment? Trina just got accepted into a one-bedroom, and now I need to find a place for college because I was supposed to room with Trina while our parents go to Puerto Rico to visit family for a few months, a vacation and second honeymoon." I say, starting to ramble.

"It's perfect then." Beck says, cutting me off before I continue. "You can room with Jade, the apartment complex is less than a ten minute drive from the college, it's perfect." He says, repeating his first two words.

"No. I'm not living with Jade. She'll kill me within two hours." I tell him, staring at him with wide eyes. "And you didn't answer my question about which complex." I point out, shaking my head.

"Uh, Greenview, I think." Beck says, staring at me. "Greenview Gardens, a few miles away or something I think. Why?" He asks, shaking his head at me dismissively for a moment.

"The one Trina and I were looking at is the Shadyview Apartments." I say, sighing. "If Jade wanted a one-bedroom, there was one available. I'd say tell Jade, but Trina already got it to spy on some new, unsuspecting guy." I say, leaning back against the couch. "What did Jade say when you brought up me as her roommate?" I ask, turning my head and opening my eyes to stare at him.

"I'd rather not say." He tells me, chuckling nervously. "Look, this is a good idea. Trust me. I know Jade won't like it at first, but she'll warm up to you. I know it." He says, starting to beg.

"Stupid club. Since when do you need I.D. for an under twenty-one club?" Trina asks, clearly frustrated, as she pushes the door open and slams it shut behind her. "Can you believe it? Because I didn't have my I.D. or license on me, they wouldn't let me in a stupid under twenty-one club." She asks me, not seeing Beck, clearly.

"Yeah. Just because it's an under twenty-one club, you still need I.D. It's an adult club, you need proof you're not under eighteen." I tell her, stifling my laughter. "You know that. Karaoke Dokie announced it when the opened their under twenty-one club last month, remember?" I ask her, shaking my head at her.

"Well, it's still stupid." Trina says, sighing. "Why are you..." She goes to ask before she finally notices Beck. "Oh, hi Beck. What's up?" She asks him, completely ignoring me now.

"Just trying to get Tori to help me with something." Beck says, turning to talk to Trina.

"Did you and Jade break up?" Trina asks him, hope in her voice.

"No?" Beck says, confused.

"Then what do you want with Tori?" She asks, saying my name in a way that sounds offensive.

"Jade needs help, and she won't ask Tori to help, so I did it for her." Beck answers with a sigh.

"Well, if you and Jade break up, you have my number." Trina tells Beck, a hint of seduction in her tone.

"Trina. If you even think about it, Jade won't hesitate to cut you arms and hair off before you could react." I tell her, laughing when she stomps up the stairs with a sigh and groan of disapproval at my words. "Are your parents looking to adopt?" I ask Beck when we hear Trina slam her door closed.

"Sorry. They're moving back to Canada after I come back from vacation next year." He answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyway, back to the point." I say, sighing, after a moment of silence. "Why me? Can't she find someone else? I mean, isn't Sam going back to Seattle, leaving Cat alone?" I ask, staring at him.

"No. Cat told us Sam's staying in Seattle. She's taking some online college courses, or something. I don't know. Cat started telling us before she got sidetracked with a story about her brother getting kicked out of college for something." Beck says, shaking his head. "And there are no other friends to ask. I'll be in Canada, Cat's staying with Sam, Robbie has Rex and you know Jade will destroy Rex, and Andre's living with his grandma. You're the only one. There is no one else." He says, his eyes and tone pleading.

"Okay, look. There's no chance she'll accept me as a roommate." I say with a sigh.

"Just talk to her. Tell her you're looking for a place, and you heard through the grapevine that she has a two-bedroom place, just needs a roommate." Beck says, pleading for me to accept.

"I hate you." I groan out.

"Thank you Tori. You won't regret it." He says, jumping up and crushing me in a hug.

"If she tries to kill me, I'll convince Trina you said you wanted to go on a date with her and that you'll lie about it to play hard to get." I tell him, pushing out of the hug.

"Deal." He says, sighing in relief.

**Jade POV**

"You did what?!" I yell, glaring at Beck, after he just told me he talked to Tori. "What the fuck did you talk to her about?" I ask him, taking a pair of scissors from the shelves in my room and aiming the tip at his neck.

"Relax." He says, holding his arms up in defense.

"NEVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yell at him, a satisfied smirk on my face when he flinches and jumps back a bit.

"Sorry. Look, I talked to her to see about moving in with you. That way, you can take that two-bedroom before Jarvis puts it back on the market or something." He says, voice slightly shaky from my yelling.

"I don't want her as my roommate." I tell him, taking a few steps forward until the tip is resting against his Adam's apple.

"I know, and she didn't want to anyway." He says, gulping a bit.

"So why the hell are you here if it failed?" I ask, not moving the scissors.

"It didn't." He admits, eyes on the scissors at his neck. "She agreed to talk to you about it, but I thought it'd be best if I came over and talked to you first." He says, slowly moving his hand to the blades, attempting to push them away.

"No. Not happening." I say, putting them back to his neck.

"Come on, Trina was supposed to move in with her, but she dropped out when a one-bedroom opened up across from a guy she's stalking." He says, flinching when my glare becomes fiercer.

"What the fuck are you talking about? There are no one-bedroom's available. That's why I need a fucking roommate." I tell him, my voice becoming slightly deeper as I get angrier.

"This is at a different apartment. Not run by Jarvis." He says, stepping aside a bit. "I don't know where it is, just that Tori and Trina were looking there for a room. It's run by someone completely different that where Jarvis is, that's why you didn't know. I think it was one of the one's that were full up when you looked before." He tries to explain a bit more, now that he can swallow without fear of the blades against his throat.

"What did you have to do to get her to agree to talking to me?" I ask, cautious.

"Nothing, I swear." He says, his arms back up in defense. "I just begged her to talk to you. Nothing more."

"Fine." I say quickly, putting the scissors back on the shelf. "But only because I want to get the hell out of this house, and I can make her do all the cleaning and cooking." I say, sitting on my bed.

"You know she's not going to do everything, right?" He asks, risking sitting beside me.

"It's not like I'm trusting her with my movies, scissors, dress from _'The Scissoring'_, you, or anything else in my room." I say, rolling my eyes. "Just everything outside of it."

"What about laundry?" He asks, his left hand going around my shoulder, pulling me to him now that I've seemingly calmed down.

"She's not touching my bras or underwear." I say quickly, turning to send him a glare.

"What about me?" He asks, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Only in certain situations." I say after pulling away.

"Like this?" He asks, nipping the area where the base of my neck meets my shoulder.

"Pretty much." I say with a smirk, pulling back. "When's Vega coming over?" I ask, standing up and taking my shirt off, showing him my black strapless bra.

"Tomorrow around noon. She said she's bringing coffee for you." He says, standing up and taking off his muscle shirt.

"Good. Plenty of time." I say with a sexy smirk, undoing my skirt and letting it drop to the floor, standing only in my bra and bikini cut underwear.

**Sorry for the weird ending. I might bump the rating of this to 'M', but not when the smut will be between Beck and Jade, only Jade and Tori.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Also, I want to do a Halloween one-shot, but I don't know which idea to choose, so I'm going to leave it to you reviewers for which you'd like to see.**

**The ideas are:**

**1) Hollywood Arts throws a Halloween Dance/Party, and everyone has to dress up as their favorite movie character. Tori goes as Katy Perry (it'll end up counting because Kay Perry has her documentary, at least I think it's a documentary), Jade goes as Tawny Walker Black from _'The Scissoring'_, and I don't know about the others yet. During the dance, Tori and Jade end up winning 'Best Couple Costume', though they costume's aren't related, and share a dance in front of the school, which gets cut short when Sinjin makes a comment and Jade chases him around the school. Jori is already together, no other couples determined yet, though I might throw in Puckentine and Brina.**

**2) While Trick or Treating with the gang, Tori gets kidnapped and almost sexually assaulted by an ex-boyfriend (Ryder, Steven, Danny, or even Moose, though they never dated), only being saved when Jade notices she's missing. After the assaulter is taken away, Tori is taken to the hospital because of injuries sustained by whoever grabbed her. While there, the doctors notice a cut on her arm that won't stop bleeding. After getting patched up, Tori starts to feel a hunger she never knew before. As it turns out, whoever grabbed her was a vampyre and wanted to turn her. In my version, vampyres don't have elongated canines. They have a second set of teeth, like in _'Supernatural'_. To become a vamp, their blood must mix with a humans, which is why Tori was cut. They wanted to mix blood that way so it wouldn't look as suspicious. Some parts are subject to change to fit the plot better. Jori friendship to eventual romance.**

**and 3) While setting up her house for Halloween, Tori answers the door after hearing a knock. On the other side is Jade, dressed in a darker version of her outfit than what she wore during the 'Wizard of Oz' scene in 'April Fool's Blank'. Letting the Goth in, Tori goes to go back to setting up the decorations when she falls into a sudden sleep. Waking up, she's tied naked to a bed she doesn't recognize, with Jade standing between her legs with an erect penis tapping Tori's entrance. It will be a smutty one-shot, no sexual assault. Jade's not a futa or anything by birth, she's a witch who used a spell to give herself the member.**

**I will only write one, because I plan on them being longer than _'Jade's Secret'_ and _'Jade Shares Her Secret With Tori'_ combined.**

**Just leave your guess, either as a letter or quick summary, of which you would like to see. Whichever has the most by October 20th will win. I'm making that the deadline to give me at least a week to write it and have ready for Halloween.**

**Sorry for such a long author's note.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Talking And Making Plans

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**TOran: I agree with your comment about Bade scenes. Beck sucks. I don't know what my plans for Beck are yet, but you gave me a bit of an idea with your review. Who know what'll happen?**

**I don't usually do shout out/responses to reviews, but I might for some that bring up some questions/plot points.**

**Thank you for your opinions on which Halloween one-shot to do. The score is:**

**1) 6**

**2) 5  
><strong>

**3) 6  
><strong>

**Voting is now over. The winning one-shot will be out either the 30th or 31st of the month.**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters.**

**Jade POV**

It's now the day of Vega's and my 'talk' about being roommates. After Beck left last night, and I had to shower and wash his stuff out of me, I changed and sat at my desk, looking up funny videos on Splashface.

Funny to me, such as people getting hurt or getting the piss scared out of them. Not funny to other people, like animals being 'cute', that accursed word.

I got bored looking up videos after almost an hour, and decided to grab some dinner before going to bed.

It's ten a.m. now, so I figure about two hours, since Vega is always so prompt with her timing, before I have to deal with that annoying girl. To waste time, I watch a guilty pleasure movie of mine, 'Mean Girls'.

Tell anyone, and there won't be a body left to find. Understood? Good.

An hour and a half later, after putting the disc back in the case and hiding it from potentially prying eyes, I get a text from Beck.

_-Hey babe. Tori asked me to text you to see if she can stop by now?- Beck O._

_-Tell her to bring two large coffees. Black, two sugars each.- Jade W._

_-Got it. She'll be there in ten.- Beck O._

_-Are you with her now?- Jade W._ I text back, wondering how quick he was able to let me know how long she'd be.

_-Relax. She invited me and Cat over. Me because she still doesn't have her number in case she needed to get a hold of you, and Cat because Cat wanted to hang out.- Beck O._ I can imagine he's thinking this in a soothing tone, the same tone he always uses to try to 'calm' me down.

_-Fine. I trust you for now.- Jade W._ And I do, because I know if he cheats on me, the least he has to worry about is his hair getting shaved off like I did to Cat during study hall a few months ago, and he cares about his hair more than Cat does about hers.

Sad how my boyfriend cares more about his hair than my child-like best friend. I think the only one who cares more about their hair than Beck is Trina.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, there's a knock at the door. To mess with her, I send her a text, knowing she still either has my number blocked, or simply doesn't have my new number yet, regardless of Cat most likely giving it to her.

_-Door's open. Head to the basement.- Unknown._ I text her as I head into my basement room, quietly closing the door behind me. _-Lock the door behind you.- Unknown._ I text soon after, hearing her cautiously open the door.

_-Who are you and why is your number blocked?- Tori V._ She texts as I hear her footsteps walking across the floor above me, using the same line she did when I called her during Robbie's stupid '_Robarazzi_' thing.

_-Relax, Vega. I won't hurt you.- Unknown._ I text her with a smirk, shutting off everything in my room that causes a light. _-Too much.- Unknown._ I text her when I hear her open my door.

"Jade? Are you down here?" I hear Vega call out, her footsteps slowly making their way down my stairs.

"Hello Tori. Would you like to play a game?" I ask in my best imitation of the Jigsaw Killer from the _'Saw'_ franchise.

"Y-you're not b-being funny." She stutters, getting to the bottom of the stairs. Through the tiny amount of light from behind her, my guess is she left the door open because of how dark I made my room, I see her silhouette standing there, shaking a bit as the two large coffee cups shake in her hands.

"I beg to differ." I say, keeping the voice going. "Do you dare to turn on the light and see your surroundings?" I ask, smirking when I hear her gulp.

"Jade?" She asks, unsure, as she reaches for the light at the bottom of my stairs, setting one of the coffee cups on the small table where I keep some odd things, like the lump of fat from when Rex 'died', flicking the switch. "Are you here?" She asks, her voice slightly shaky, as she looks around my now lit room, not finding me.

"Boo." I whisper in her ear, walking up behind her. While the lights were out, I snuck up behind her, hiding in the small hidden crevice built into the wall from before we moved in.

"AAH!" Tori yells, turning around as she jumps, the other coffee cup almost dropping from her hand, putting distance between us. "DON'T DO THAT!" She yells at me, her right hand over her heart, looking close to passing out, as I grab the coffee cup from her.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." I say dismissively, taking a sip, walking past her and sitting on my bed. "So, you wanted to talk?" I ask her, leaning against the headboard.

"Can I get my heart rate to below heart attack level first?" She pants, hand still over her heart as she leans forward a bit, her other hand resting on her knee.

"No. And who would've thought miss Tori Vega doesn't wear a bra?" I taunt when I notice the lack of upper body support, her B-cup breasts relatively visible with the some-what loose neck line of her shirt and the angle she's leaning.

"I didn't have any clean ones." She defends herself, the hand over her heart pressing her neckline to her chest, blocking the view.

"Why are you wearing such a loose shirt around Beck?" I ask, glaring at her.

"It was hot, and I changed after he left." She says in defense, sending me a small glare. "The other shirt got dirty when Trina splashed me with her newest beauty regimen, which I think was mustard mixed with mayonnaise, so I changed when Beck left, which was shortly after he was texting with you." She over-explains.

"You know what I want to know?" I ask her randomly, smirking at the glare she's trying to send. "Why was it so easy to see down your shirt if you hand was over your heart? Shouldn't that've kept the shirt to your chest? Yet I could clearly see your pointy little nipples." I ask her my smirk growing with her blush. "Were you trying to give me a show?" I ask, leaning forward.

"NO!" She says, too loud in my opinion. "It was just an accident. The shirt must've gotten twisted to the side when you scared the pee out of me." She says, fixing her shirt.

"Oh, you didn't pee." I say, waving my hand dismissively at her. "If you did, I'd kill you for getting Vega piss on my carpet." I say, putting my arm back to my side. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, as if the past few minutes never happened and pretending that I don't already know.

"Okay, look." She says, her breathing finally back to normal. "Beck told me you need a roommate, and though Trina and I were supposed to room together, she bailed out." She starts, repeating what Beck already told me. "So, since you need a roommate to get the apartment, and I could use one to get out of the house and somewhere where Trina won't visit as much, I figure you'd let me be your roommate." She says, standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, that's one good thing about IF I let you move in with me. No Trina." I say, emphasizing the 'if'. "Why would you want to move in with me?" I ask, staring at her. "And take a seat or something. You standing there is making me want to throw my scissors at you." I tell her, smirking again when she squeaks.

"Hurtful." She pouts, sitting on my desk chair. "I figure it'd be better to stay with someone I know, versus a stranger or alone surrounded by strangers." She says, leaning forward a bit, crossing her arms so her neckline doesn't open again.

"Who's to say I won't kill you while you sleep like a stranger would?" I ask her, mad at myself for wanting her crossed arms to fall to her side and enabling me to see down her shirt again. So sue me, I'm bi and I've never been with a woman.

"Well, no one. But it might be hard to explain how I died in my sleep by a pair of your scissors and there's no sign of forced entry." She explains with a small smirk on her face.

"Who'd say I'd kill you with scissors, or that I wouldn't just let someone in and they grab my scissors to do the job?" I ask, a little surprised, though I shouldn't be, that she countered with that.

"Because you're you, scissors are your only weapon of choice. You won't let someone do it for you because that takes the fun out of it for you, and if anyone but you even gets within ten feet of your scissors, they lose fingers." She says smugly, leaning back.

"Not bad, Vega." I say with a nod of approval. "Not bad at all." I say, standing up. "Say, hypothetically, that I'd let you be my roommate. What would you do around the apartment?" I ask, moving to my end table, back to Vega, taking small sips of the coffee since I grabbed it from her.

"Well, clean, since I kinda do it anyway at home." She starts. "The dishes, laundry, stuff like that. I'm not too good a cook though." She admits, a small blush reforming on her cheeks.

"It's not like I'd trust you to make my food, anyway. Anything else?" I ask her, taking a bigger sip of the coffee, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Where'd you get this coffee? It's better than Skybucks usually is." I ask her, turning to face her.

"I made it at home. I didn't have the money to buy it today, so I just used the stuff my mom buys." She says, looking at me. "Other than laundry and cleaning, I don't really know. Whatever's needed, I guess." She says with a shurg of her shoulders.

"You made this? Damn, you're making the coffee every day then. And make sure you get the same kind of coffee." I tell her, finishing the rest of the coffee in a few gulps, tossing it in the trash as I head over to grab the other coffee.

"Wait, you're allowing me to move in with you?" She asks with a big smile, sounding hopeful.

"As long as you keep making this coffee, sure." I say, heading back to my bed and sitting. "You doing anything today?" I ask her as I take out my phone and dial Jarvis' number.

"No, maybe just packing to move when we can." She tells me as Jarvis picks up.

"Yes, this is Dana Jarvis. How may I help you?" Jarvis asks.

"Tell Iron Man I'll take the apartment. I found a roommate." I say into the phone, sipping the coffee.

"Ms. West?" Jarvis asks, like anyone else makes Iron Man jokes to her.

"Yeah, Jarvis. You know, for an A.I., you're not very smart." I say with a smirk.

"Ms. West, please stop making those comments." Jarvis says, sounding upset.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. When can we move in?" I ask, leaning against the headboard again, watching Vega out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, you and your new roommate need to come in so we can sign the papers and so I can make sure she has the necessary credentials." Jarvis starts, the sound of typing being heard from her end.

"Hey Vega, what's the name of the apartment complex your crazy sister bailed on?" I ask the half-Latina, not bothering moving my mouth from the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Uh, Shadyview, I think? The lady in charge's last name is O'Donnell." She tells me, staring at me with a questioning look.

"Look up Shadyview Apartments, an O'Donnell chick runs it. Ask her for information about a 'Victoria Dawn Vega'. Born February 19." I say, shocking Vega with my knowledge of her birthday.

"Uh, okay." Jarvis says from the other end. After a few minutes of her typing, me closing my eyes and taking a nap because of how boring this is, and Vega doing whatever, she finally speaks again. "Okay. I just got the info on Ms. Vega from Ms. O'Donnell. Everything looks good, so I just need you two to come in anytime today and we can get everything signed." Jarvis says, a smile heard in her voice, most likely faked.

"Good. We'll be there in twenty." I say, hanging up. "Let's go." I tell Vega as I pocket my phone, the coffee in hand. "We got shit to do." I say, grabbing my bag and keys.

"what do you mean?" She asks, following me, her phone still in hand.

"We gotta talk to Jarvis and get the paperwork signed." I say over my shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, we pull into the parking lot of Greenview Apartments, heading for the main building where Jarvis' office is.

"I'm surprised there was little traffic for lunchtime." Vega says as we get out of my car. After locking the doors, I head to the office, Vega following like an obedient puppy.

"Hello Jarvis. Is Tony Stark or Pepper Pots around?" I ask when I see Jarvis sitting behind the desk.

"That's kinda rude." Vega tells me, slapping my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." I say, not caring. "This is Vega, the girl I told you about." I tell Jarvis, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hello Ms. Vega. I'm Ms. Jarvis." Jarvis tells Vega, holding her hand out, which Vega shakes with a smile.

"Wow, you're name really is Jarvis?" Vega asks when they release their hands.

"Yes, and as you heard from Ms. West, I hear a lot of jokes about it." Jarvis says with a small smile.

"Can we sign the papers now?" I ask before Vega starts to be Jarvis' best friend.

"Of course." Jarvis says, a fake smile now on her face when she looks at me.

"It takes a while, but you get used to it." Vega tells Jarvis. "How does the mailbox system work for people with different last names?" She asks as Jarvis hands me a small pile of paper, x's at the bottom for Vega and I to sign.

"It works the same as anything else. We just put both your last names on the mailbox. As long as you change your address soon, you'll get your mail easily." Jarvis says, a genuine smile on her face at Vega.

"Shouldn't we look at the apartment?" I ask after I sign the papers, handing them to Vega.

"We can look after we sign, relax. I looked at the apartments here before, a friend of mine used to live here with her mom a few years ago." Vega tells me as she signs. "They're nice, and enough room for the two of us." She says in an assuring tone.

A minute later, Vega hands the stack of papers back to Jarvis, who puts the papers in a folder then in a filing cabinet.

"Can we look at it now? I want to get my room picked." I ask when Jarvis sits at her chair again.

"Of course. Do you need me to come with you?" Jarvis asks, more to Vega than me, as she grabs a key from her desk.

"No. Where's the apartment?" I ask, grabbing the key before Vega can say anything.

"I'm really fighting the urge to spike your coffee with rat poison." Vega tells me as I leave the building, Vega behind me, after Jarvis told us the location. 'Across the street, third door down. Inside, the apartment is through the door just down the hall, room number 13.' I gotta admit, I like the room number.

Vega, not so much, which I find comical when her eyes bugged out at the number.

"Not too bad." I say, nodding as we look around the apartment. "Rooms are about the same size." I say, looking over the rooms. "This one's mine." I say, standing in the doorway of the one with a window, the other windowless.

"Fine by me." Vega says, looking in her room.

"No argument?" I ask, turning to stare at her.

"If anyone breaks through the window, I won't have to worry about him/her/them going after me." She says, looking through the closet. "When should we start bringing our stuff over?" She asks, turning to face me.

"As soon as possible. We just need to get our keys from Jarvis." I say, closing my door and heading to the main part of the apartment.

"Can't we just copy that one?" She asks me, following me.

"This is Jarvis'. She has to make the copies for us." I say, opening the front door. "Let's go. I'll drop you off on the way so you can start packing." I say, locking the door behind us once she leaves.

"Fine by me." Vega says, too hopeful for my tastes. "Quicker I can get away from Trina the better." She says with a small laugh.

"No arguments here." I say as we leave the building and head back to Jarvis' office to return the key. "Here's the key. Tell Stark he better do a better job of keeping the world safe. Justin Bieber's still alive."

"Jade!" Vega says, again hitting my shoulder.

"Hit me again, and you disappear." I warn her, not caring that Jarvis can hear us.

"Then you'll have to find either a new roommate, or a new apartment." She says, smiling innocently at me. "Will you call when you get the keys made?" She asks Jarvis, acting like I'm not even there.

"I actually have the keys here already." Jarvis says, giving Vega and I curious looks. "All you need to do really to officially be living there is to go to the post office and fill out the change of address forms." She says, looking between us.

"What's with the staring, Jarvis?" I ask.

"You two are going to be interesting ones, aren't you?" Jarvis asks, staring at us. "Welcome to Greenview." She says, handing us the keys.

"Bye." Vega says with a wave as I just walk out, heading for my car.

"She makes it sound like a mental institution or something." I say as I unlock my car.

"Well, you are living here now, so." Vega says with a smile as she climbs in and closes the door, quickly buckling her seatbelt.

"So are you." I say, mirroring her before putting the key in the ignition. "What does that say about you?" I ask, starting my car.

"That Trina's constant singing has driven me insane." She says, smiling.

"That it has." I say with a smirk as I pull away.

What I don't realize, is how easy it was to talk to her.

That doesn't mean anything, right?

**That's it for this chapter. Next one will be in Tori's POV, since this one was entirely in Jade's.**

**Since it's a tie between the two, and thanks to Floodtail- AKA Floody and Jay aka Jordan, I'll write both. The first will be up either the 30th or morning of the 31st, and the second will be up later on the 31st.  
><strong>

**Hope you like it. Leave a review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Packing And Preparations

**As I mentioned last chapter, this one is entirely in Tori's point of view. This starts where Jade drops Tori off at the Vega house. It's focus will be on Tori packing and talking to her friends and family.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows for last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**Tori POV**

"Should I call you tomorrow and we can start moving some of our stuff tomorrow?" I ask Jade as she idles in front of my house.

"No. I'm gonna spend tomorrow packing. You should too. We can get Beck and Andre to help us move." Jade says, unlocking the passenger door.

"Alright. Are you sure they'll help?" I ask, opening the door and unbuckling my seatbelt.

"I'll make them help. Besides, Beck has a truck and André has his big SUV, no one else we know has something with enough room." She tells me as I climb out. "Besides, Beck's my boyfriend and Andre's your best friend, they better help." She says, sending me a smirk.

"Uh, alright." I say, turning to face her. "Well, see you in a couple of days to start moving." I say, going to close the door. "What time do you want to start moving everything?" I ask, stopping from closing the door.

"As early as possible. Call me after you eat breakfast and we can go from there." She says, putting the car into reverse to back out and leave. "See ya later Vega." She says, not looking at me.

"See you in a couple days, Jade." I say, closing the door. As I head for the front door, I hear Jade pull away. Looking behind me, I catch her drive away.

Walking into the house, I spot Trina sitting on the couch, texting someone on her Pearphone. Walking past her to get a bottle of water from the fridge, I hear her giggle.

"Why are you so giggly?" I ask her, closing the fridge.

"That guy I told you about, that's living across from me, I asked him out earlier today when I was getting some of my stuff moved in, and he said yes. We traded numbers, and we've been text flirting for the last hour." She tells me, sending a text. "Where were you?" She asks me, looking up.

"Looking at the apartment Jade and I are renting." I say, sitting down a few spots away from her, I still haven't forgiven her for ignoring our plans just to try to date a guy that might not last.

"Jade? Why are you moving in with Jade?" She asks me with a sneer.

"She found a two-bedroom apartment but needed a roommate, and my plans fell through because my supposed roommate dropped the plans to spy on a guy." I say with a small glare to her.

"What's with that look?" She asks me as her phone goes off in a text.

"WE were supposed to room together. I'm mad because you dropped it for some guy. So excuse me for rooming with Jade instead." I say with a sigh.

"Hey, it's not technically my fault." She says, eyes on her phone as she texts that guy. "We didn't have a room yet, and I did tell you I was watching for a one bedroom." She tells me, not looking up once.

"No you didn't." I point out, staring at her. "You never once mentioned looking for a one bedroom until after you found out you got that one bedroom across from that guy you're stalking." I say, getting upset. "I'm gonna go start packing." I say, standing up and heading to my room, detouring to the garage quickly to grab some boxes dad grabbed for me a day or two ago.

In my room, I open the boxes and set them on my bed as I turn on my music, starting a playlist of pop songs I like and songs André and I wrote and performed since I first joined Hollywood Arts over two years ago.

As the song that got me into Hollywood Arts starts, Make It Shine, I start packing my jackets and long sleeve shirts, knowing it'll be too hot for long sleeves over the next few days. Filling up two of the big boxes with my jackets, long sleeve shirts, and a couple of sweaters, I set the boxes aside and start packing some jeans and some pajama sets, getting them all packed in the remaining three big boxes and setting them aside, labeling each box as I set them aside.

Two hours after I started packing, and the five big boxes are packed and set aside, and I started putting some shirts in one of the three medium boxes, my ringtone goes off, the song Jade and I sang in Nozu last year Take A Hint. Picking up my phone, I see it's a call from André. Turning down the music, now playing L.A. Boys, the song Cat and I sang when Beck's friend Moose was in town, I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say as I put it on speaker and set it down to continue packing.

"What's up chica?" André says, a smile heard in his voice.

"Not much. Just packing." I say, grabbing some shirts from my closet and folding them up a bit, hangers still on, and put them in the box.

"I hear you need my help moving your stuff in a couple days?" He asks, a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Jade called you and threatened you to help, didn't she?" I ask, trying not to laugh as I close the box and label it with the black Sharpie marker.

"Yep. She did the same to Beck. He called me after Jade disconnected the call to go over a plan for who takes what and how to load it." He admits, not hesitating.

"Yeah, I'm living with her now." I say, setting the box with the others. "What'd you guys come up with?" I ask, sitting on my bed and taking my phone of speaker, putting it to my ear.

"Beck's taking all of Jade's stuff tomorrow night, save for her bed frame, mattress, box spring, and her desk and dressers." André says, the sound of him walking around being heard. "We agreed to take the mattresses and box springs of each of you that day, bed frames too." He says, a door open. "After that, he's gonna take some of her dressers, since apparently the rooms aren't big enough for all of them, then he's taking yours. While he's moving the dressers and stuff, I'll be taking your stuff over. While you and Jade unload your stuff into the apartment, I'll be helping Beck with the heavy stuff. I think Beck said his friend Moose is back in town, so he'll help." He says, sounding slightly hesitant to reveal Moose's name.

"When did Moose get back in town?" I ask, not really effected. I'm not that big into him now, my attention recently on someone else.

"Yesterday. He's staying with Beck until Beck goes back to Canada." Andre answers. "So no trying to get him to date you again. Beck's leaving in three for four days." He says, a knowing tone.

"Relax. I told you I like someone else." I tell him with a small laugh.

"Yeah, and now you're..."

"Shut it." I say, cutting him off, knowing what he wants to say. "So, is there a time set?" I ask, rolling off my bed and putting my phone back on speaker, wanting to get more packing done. "And why is Jade getting her stuff done tomorrow night? She told me we were doing all of that when you help us?" I ask him, setting up the small boxes for my bras and panties, plus some smaller stuff until I can get some totes from my mom for everything else.

"No, just by ten at the earliest." He says, some piano music playing in the background. "I don't know why she wants it done tonight. All he told me was that she's having him over tomorrow, late evening, to start moving some totes and boxes."

"There's something more, isn't there?" I ask him, noting the hesitance towards the end.

"Yeah, they want to spend the night together, before he can't exactly stop by as much anymore, with him going to Canada and you moving in with her." He admits slowly.

"Relax, it's fine." I tell him with a sigh. "They can do what ever they want with each other. They're a couple. Just because I like, you know, doesn't mean anything." I say, closing the box with my bikinis and setting it aside with the others. "Did he tell you what time he and Jade were going to drop off her stuff tomorrow?" I ask, clearing my throat.

"Seven at the earliest. He's coming over at six for dinner, then they're going to pack up his truck and take it down. He said the lady in charge hot the keys for you two, and she's gonna pick up hers to start putting everything in her room." He says, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Sorry you had to hear about what they're planning." He adds, sighing.

"It's fine." I say, sighing myself. "Think you can help me take some of my stuff tomorrow? I have a few boxes packed already. I just have to wait for my mom to come home with some totes for everything else." I ask him, putting the last of my bras and panties, minus a couple of sets for the next two days, in the box and seal it.

"Sure. Is your dad working tomorrow? If not, we might be able to get him to help with some dressers so you can get your clothes put away." He asks, the music getting slightly louder, I'm guessing he either turned it up or is walking towards it.

"No, he's off. He might help, since Trina might need him the day after or something for her stuff. I don't know who else is going to help her though." I say, turning my Pearpod off when I notice it's low on energy.

"Don't look at me. I know she won't help in the slightest." He say, laughing a bit, as the tone starts to lighten. "How many of your dressers do you think will fit with your bed in your new room?" He asks, his music stopping.

"Probably all of them. It's about the same size as my room here. The closet is smaller, but I don't really have a lot of clothes for my dresser, just my jackets and stuff like that." I say, sitting back on my bed. "What time do you want to help me tomorrow?" I ask, staring at my ceiling fan.

"Little after lunch? I got nothing going on tomorrow afternoon, so." He suggests, and I can picture him shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan." I say, shrugging my own shoulders. "I'm gonna let you go. I want to get some more stuff packed so some dressers are empty and to give me less to worry about tomorrow." I say, grabbing the last small box.

"Alright. Call me tomorrow, about 12:30 or so." He says. "Talk to you tomorrow Tori."

"See yo tomorrow 'Dre." I say with a smile.

Hanging up, I toss my phone on my bed and start to put some socks in the small box, my thoughts on what Andre told me Jade and Beck are planning on doing tomorrow night.

"Dangit." I say when my thoughts don't leave from the news.

**Here's this chapter. Sorry it's shorter than the others, this is just a quick filler chapter.**

**Next chapter will be them moving their stuff, Tori first then Jade.**

**I'll try to make that chapter pretty long to make up for how short this one is.**

**See you all next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Moving Day

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Originally, this chapter was going to be each girl moving their stuff one at a time, Tori before Jade has the chance, but I change it so the moving happens at roughly the same time. I have a reason for it, and ScottyBGood's review is the influence for that, plus an extra idea for Moose, not just helping with the move.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or any characters, just a few OCs.**

**No POV**

Early the next day, Tori wakes up to a phone call from André.

"Morning chica." André says when Tori answers the phone.

"Hmm." Tori says in response, not close to being awake, as she stretches.

"Take a shower and get dressed. I'll be over in an hour to help you move. Beck called and said he and Moose are helping Jade a little after noon." André says, a chuckle in his voice.

"Fine." Tori says, hanging up the phone. "It's only seven." She whines, checking the time on her phone before tossing it on her bed. "Dangit." She says, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower, change, and brush her teeth.

A half hour later, Tori's downstairs eating breakfast, scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, orange juice, and milk, dressed in skinny jeans, a white tank top, her boots, and the dark purple bra she put on slightly visible through the material of the tank top.

"Who's helping you move, anyway?" Tori asks Trina when the eldest Vega sibling makes her way to the kitchen.

"Dad and his partner Gary. They have the day off, so they offered to help." Trina says, grabbing a slice of toast from Tori's plate.

"And by offered, you mean you whined until they caved?" Tori asks, sipping the last of her orange juice.

"Duh." Trina says, grabbing a box of cereal from the cupboard.

Near fifteen minutes later, after both girls finish their breakfasts, André calls Tori, letting her know he's here so they can start packing and moving her stuff.

"Hey." Tori says in a brighter mood, now that she's awake and full, as she opens the door for her best friend.

"Someone sounds awake." André notes with a smile, walking in. "Ready to move?" He asks with a smile, knowing full well why she wants to move her stuff before Jade.

"No, but I need to anyway." Tori answers, leading André upstairs. "I got everything but a few sets of clothes and my sheets and stuff for my bed packed. The rest of the clothes are in my school bag. We just need to pack up the bed stuff." She says, walking into her room.

"Sound good." André says, walking over to the boxes of her clothes. "I'll start taking everything down and packing what I can into my SUV. Pack up your bed stuff, alright?" He says, grabbing one of the big boxes.

"Okay. I'll start taking everything down after I get this stuff packed." Tori says, grabbing the big tote her mom left for her to pack her sheets, comforter, pillows, and everything else.

"Got it." André says, taking the box down.

Twenty minutes later, the SUV is packed with two of the big boxes, plus a few of the medium and small boxes, plus the tote of bed stuff. After the drive, filled with the best friends joking and enjoying each other's company, André pulls into the parking space in front of the building. After a quick trip to the main office to grab her key and check if it's okay, Tori leads André do the room, André carrying one of the big boxes and Tori carrying the tote and a couple small boxes.

"Nice place." André says as Tori leads him to her room. "When do you want to pack up your bed and the big stuff?" He asks, following Tori back to his SUV.

"After we take care of the big boxes." Tori says, grabbing a medium box and some more small ones as André grabs the last big one.

"How many more big ones you got?" He asks, following her back into the apartment building.

"Can the seats in the back fold down?" Tori asks, pushing the apartment door open.

"Yeah?" André asks, confused at why she asked that instead of answering his question.

"Good. We'll do that when we get to my place. There's still a few." Tori says, setting the boxes down in her room. "We can take the bed frame apart and the drawers out of my desk and closet when we get back to the house." She says, heading out.

For the next two hours, Tori and André move the boxes, bed frame, and drawers into her new room, her dad helping with the dressers and desk when everything else is packed.

As André and David Vega get the dressers and desk set up, and put the drawers back and the bed frame together, Tori takes out her clothes and puts them away, leaving the tote of bed stuff aside since they haven't grabbed the box spring or mattress yet.

"When'd you get your stuff moved in?" Jade asks from the doorway of Tori's room as the three get everything put away.

"Today. Wanted to do it and get everything ready today." Tori says, turning to face Jade. "Where are Beck and Moose?" She asks, going back to putting her jackets and long sleeve shirts in the small closet.

"Grabbing my dresser and stuff. I stayed behind to start putting some stuff away in the kitchen and living room." Jade answers, nodding a quick hello to André and Mr. Vega. "You have anything else to bring over?" She asks the half-Latina.

"Just my box spring and mattress." Tori answers, not wanting to look at Jade. "What stuff in the kitchen and living room?" She asks, hiding a small laugh when André accidentally opens the box of her bras and panties, dropping the box quickly.

"Pots, pans, filling the entertainment center Beck and Moose brought over last night." Jade answers, shrugging her shoulders. "Is this all you brought, you clothes and stuff?" She asks, staring at the boxes.

"Yep. We don't really have any extra stuff since Trina claimed the extra kitchen stuff and what not when she got her one-bedroom apartment." Tori answers. "You guys ready to get the last of my stuff?" She asks her dad and best friend, not seeing the raised eyebrow from Jade.

"Yeah. If we don't get it done soon, Trina won't let me hear the end of it." David says with a sigh. "Can you two take care of the box spring and mattress? Trina's gonna want to start as soon as we get back." He asks as the three make their way out of the room, the Goth following them.

"I'm surprised she hasn't called you yet." André jokes as the three leave the apartment, Jade staying behind.

"My phone's shut off." David answers.

Soon after Tori, her dad, and André leave, Beck and Moose arrive with Jade's empty dressers and bed frame, the two guys and Jade bringing everything in and setting them in Jade's room. After setting everything up how Jade wants it, the guys leave to grab her totes and boxes as Jade empties the boxes they already brought the night before, putting the pots, pans, silverware, and a few other things she grabbed from home where they belong.

While emptying the boxes and putting the items away, Tori returns with André, the two bringing in the half-Latina's box spring.

"I thought you had a queen, not a twin?" Jade asks, watching as the two best friends take the box spring into Tori's room.

"I do. When I got the queen, instead of getting a box spring to match, I just got a second twin box spring. They're the same size when you put them together, so..." Tori says, setting her end of the box spring down. "Let's put the frame together before we bring in the mattress." She suggests to André when he puts his end down.

"You got the tools needed?" André asks, leaning the box spring against the wall.

"Yeah. They're in a box, a heavy medium one." Tori says, walking over to where the boxes still packed are, two mediums full of her school stuff and the tools.

"You have your own tools? Why aren't they in a toolbox?" Jade asks from the doorway.

"Dad bought me a set a few years ago when I started helping him in the garage with his car and when I started helping him fix things around the house, since mom didn't know what to do and Trina's Trina." Tori says, opening a box and taking out the smaller box where her tools are. "And no, not anymore. Trina took it to use as an extra make up box." She says, taking out the tools needed for the bed.

"We need music." André says before Tori can start to get the bed frame set up. "Where's your speaker system for your PearPod?" He asks Tori, going through a medium box.

"Desk drawer. Top drawer on the right of the desk." Tori says, getting the frame started.

A half hour later, Tori and André have the frame together, the box springs in and set up, and the mattress on the box springs, the bedding on and ready.

"Now what?" André asks as Tori puts the last of the pillow cases on the pillow.

"Now, you can leave. Thank you for everything, but I don't want you to see my underwear again." Tori says with a smile, hugging him. "Thanks André. For everything." She whispers as they hug.

"If you two start fucking, I'm calling Beck back." Jade says, walking into Tori's room. While Tori and André started to put the frame together, Beck and Moose returned with Jade's stuff. As Tori and André worked, Beck and Moose came in and out with Jade's stuff, quickly bringing in everything she packed and putting the boxes and totes in Jade's room, where the Goth started to put her stuff away.

"We're not a couple." Tori says, pulling away from the hug.

"Then how'd you get him to help you move? I had to promise Beck a blowjob and Moose a ten second stare at my bare tits." Jade says, noting the way Tori flinches at what Jade saying Beck's name and what she did to him to get him to help.

"I asked, he accepted. It's what friend's do." Tori says, walking past Jade. "Let's go grab something to eat. My treat." She says, grabbing her jacket and purse from the living room.

"Works for me." Jade says, falling André after Tori.

"Not you. Just André for helping me." Tori says, opening the door.

"That was a little cold." André says as they head to his SUV.

"Sorry. Just don't like hearing what she and Beck do in private." Tori says with a sigh as André unlocks the doors.

"Just tell her." André tells her as they climb into his SUV. "You not saying is driving you insane, I can tell." He says, closing the door and starting his SUV, Paramour's '_CrushCrushCrush_' playing from his PearPod still plugged into it.

"No. I can't André. We've never been friends, and I highly doubt us being roommates will change that." Tori says, sighing. "The less she knows, the better for both of us." She whispers as André pulls away.

"You know that's not true." André says as he drives.

"No, I don't." Tori says, closing her eyes. "I don't know anything anymore."

**This is the end of this chapter. Next chapters should hopefully be longer.**

**Sorry if no one likes what I said Jade did to get Beck and Moose to help. I'm not trying to make her sound like a slut or anything. A quick spoiler, she didn't actually have to do anything to help. Beck accepted because she needed help, and he recruited Moose for the heavier stuff. We'll find out in more detail next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. A Surprise Guest

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**To those that think Tori or Jade were being too mean or harsh last chapter, Tori for her attitude toward Jade and Jade for how she is for now, I apologize, but for now, it fits with the fic. Jade is the way she is because of things we'll find out about throughout this fic in her home life, and Tori because of her crush on Jade and Jade's actions and choice of words feel like a stab in the heart to Tori (oral with Beck and flashing with Moose.), so she acts out the way she is. Things get better for the girls soon.**

**This chapter has a bit of a time skip of a few days. The girls are fully moved in and are now working on getting used to living with each other after their rocky past and the two are acclimating to each other.**

**Warning. This chapter has a slightly M rating. Nothing big, but I feel there should be a warning, especially because it's between Beck and Jade.**

**To those unaware, starting November 21, there is a 'VicTORious' prompt week that I'm taking part of. x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe are the ones doing it, and YouCan'tControlMe is the one who asked me to take part. To any author out there reading this, feel free to join in. They're doing it to bring more life back into the 'VicTORious' fandom, regardless of the pairing written. PM YouCan'tControlMe or x-clownsdontbounce-x for the prompt list. And to any readers, be on the lookout for the prompts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**Jade POV**

It's been three days since Tori and I got everything of ours moved in. Since André dropped Tori off after he helped her move her stuff in, she's kept her distance from me, only interacting to say 'Good morning' and 'Good night' to me and the occasional 'hi' throughout the day.

When she's there, she spends her time in her room, song writing and working on a good quality keyboard André gave her for Christmas last year. Other than that, I don't know what she does. She only leaves her room to use the bathroom and grab meals.

A little after she left with André that day, Beck and Moose returned with the last of my stuff and helped me get everything ready. Beck asked about Tori, apparently as André and Tori were on their way out, Beck saw them and tried to wave to them, but Tori was staring out of the passenger window with a slightly angry look on her face and André trying to talk to her, and failing.

He asked me about what happened between me and her, and I told him I didn't know, which was true. I figured she'd be used to me being, as she put it during school one day, crass. But when I told her what I claimed I did for Beck and Moose to help me, which was a lie by the way, she became pissed at me, quick to leave with André. I told him about what happened, how Tori said she was treating André to lunch, and how she quickly shot me down when I tried to tag along.

Needless to say, he was confused at why she acted like that. Of course, I left out that I said I gave him head and let Moose stare at my tits. I knew that if he found out, he'd be pissed at me for saying that, and with him and Moose leaving for Canada a day ago, I didn't want to deal with how he'd react.

Today, Tori's out trying to find a job for the summer. My mom works at an office building with my father, and she got me a job typing the meetings and, unfortunately for me, my dad's messages when he does conference calls so he can have them on record. It pays well I make an average of ten bucks an hour and I work eight hours a day. The day after we moved in together, I tried to get Tori a job there as well, but she turned it down, simply walking away with a curt 'no'.

I tried to make friendly with her, but it failed each time. All she did was walk past me. If you're wondering why I haven't forced her to talk to me, the reason is simple. If I'm going to be living with her for the forseeable future, I'm gonna make nice. I've lived with people who hate you for years before, and trust me, it sucks ass.

So, I'm gonna try to be her friend, of sorts, for now so we can live easier.

So, here we are, three days after the last time we actually talked, and in that three days, she's said barely over twenty words to me. A few times, at least twice a day, she leaves and spends the day with André, today being the first day she isn't spending the day with André, that I know about anyway. I didn't see who picked her up, but for all I know it could've been André, regardless of her saying it was her dad.

A little after one, I hear a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, and cursing them for interrupting me during _'The Scissoring: Director's Cut'_, I open the door, shocked at who I see.

"Beck?" I ask, staring at my boyfriend, now sporting a few days old goatee.

"Hey babe." Beck says, walking in a nd hugging me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Canada." I ask, walking to the side to let him in before closing the door, staring at him in a daze.

"I have the rest of the week off before I had to worry about anything, and I left a few things at home, so I decided to come back to L.A. to get it. Since I have a few hours before I have to be back at the airport, I decided, why not stop by and visit my girlfriend." Beck says, walking into the apartment and looking around. "Not a lot of Tori's things?" He asks, noting the lack of things to show Tori lives here.

"She didn't unpack anything for in here. Everything she brought was for her room, a few bathroom stuff, and some stuff for the kitchen. Nothing else." I say, walking over to him and sitting on the loveseat, Beck taking the spot beside me. "How long will it take you to get to the airport so you don't miss your flight?" I ask, leaning into him.

"I have to leave in a little over two hours. It'll take about an hour and a half with traffic to get to LAX from here, and I'll have roughly an hour to get checked in and everything." Beck says, placing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him.

"So how are you planning on spending your two hours before you have to get there?" I ask, looking at him.

"I have a few ideas." He says, leaning down and kissing me, pulling me onto his lap.

"I like the way you think." I whisper as I pull away from the kiss, shifting so I'm straddling him, starting a slight grind on his lap, smirking when I feel him start to harden under me.

Without a word, I lean down to kiss him as I grind, smirking when I feel his hands start to slide along my thighs, slowly inching their way to my crotch. We continue our heated make out, both of us letting out moans from the sensations. Pulling back a bit, I place my hands on his shoulders as I grind, licking my lips as I feel him continue to harden.

"Well?" I ask, stopping my ministrations. "Are you just going to keep your hands on my thigh, or are you going to put them to good use?" I ask, grabbing his hands and sliding them up to my tits, moaning and grinding my hips as he starts to fondle my tits.

"Son of a..." Beck exclaims when his phone goes off, the ringtone he has set for his mom.

"Answer it. I'm gonna grab some coffee." I grumble as I climb off his lap and head to the kitchen and start the coffee maker.

"Hey mom." Beck says into his phone, starting a conversation with his mom. As I grab a mug, the sugar, and a spoon, I hear him tell his mom that he already picked up the last of his stuff and is spending time with me before he has to catch his plane. "Okay. Yeah. I'll be there in about a half hour." He says with a sigh. "Bye."

"You leaving already?" I ask, walking back into the living room, stirring the sugar into my coffee.

"Yeah. My mom needs some help around the house and no one else is around to help. Sorry, babe. I got to go." He says, standing up and giving me a kiss, fixing his softening erection so it's not so noticable.

"Call me on your way to the airport." I tell him, walking him to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get off, no thanks to you." I say, opening the door to let him out.

"Call you later. And thanks for the image." He says, giving me another kiss, purposely pushing his erection into my thigh.

"Get out of here, Beckett." I say, pushing him off with a smirk.

With that, he walks away with a final 'goodbye' and quick kiss. Closing and locking the door, I head into my room and soothe the slightly burning sensation between my thighs from our short play earlier.

A half hour later, after using some paper towels to clean up between my thighs and to clean off the dildo I used before stashing it away and throwing away the paper towel, I head back into the living room to re-start _'The Scissoring'_.

A little over two hours later, while watching the extended and alternate scenes in the special features, I hear the door unlock and open, just to close and be locked again a moment later. Turning around, I see Tori walking in, a tired look on her face, and a large coffee from Skybucks in hand.

"Where were you all day?" I ask, just to ask, as she walks by.

"Out." She says in response, not looking at me, as she heads towards her room.

"Tori." I say, pushing stop and standing up to follow her. "We need to talk." I say, grabbing her hand with her keys in it to stop her.

"We have nothing to talk about, Jade." She says tiredly, stopping but not looking at me.

"Yeah, we do." I say, pulling her back towards the living room.

"And what do we possibly have to talk about?" She asks me as I push her to sit down, taking the spot beside her.

"About what the hell happened a few says ago when you left with André after getting your stuff moved in." I say, watching her, in case she tries to get up.

"Nothing happened." She says, sighing.

"Yeah, something did. Why the hell did you become so bitchy?" I ask, shifting to face her a little better.

"Nothing happened." She says, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah, you did." I say, staring at her. "After I lied about what I did to get Beck and Moose to help me, you became bitch towards me. This is the longest conversation we've had since." I tell her, _'The Scissoring'_ forgotten.

"You lied?" Tori says, finally looking at me. "What do you mean, you lied?" She asks, a look of surprise, and a hint of something I can't tell, in her eyes.

"Beck helped because he's my boyfriend, and he got Moose to help. I didn't suck Beck off or let Moose see my tits." I admit, fighting the urge to roll my eyes at her thinking I was serious about that. "I don't know why I lied about it. It seemed like a good idea at the time." I say with a sigh, leaning back.

"Did Beck know what you said?" Tori asks me, staring at me with an odd sense of hope in her eyes.

"No. He and Moose have no idea I said that." I answer, looking into her eyes. "Look, I don't know why I said what I said, but I'm sorry I did. And I don't say 'sorry' that much. Beck doesn't seem to think I now how, and Cat is the only one, before now, that I've said it and meant it to." I tell her, meaning it.

"You have to know why you said it." She tells me, her arms crossed over her lap. "Why did you say that when I asked, and why did you assume there was something more between me and André?" She asks, and based on the intensity in her tone, she feels like she has to know.

"When I said it, I don't know why. I just said it because, like I said, it felt like a good idea at the time, I don't know why." I tell her, locking eyes with her. "And you have to admit, you and André seem awfully close to each other, closer than just best friends at times." I tell her, smiling a bit.

"That's because he knows a secret I won't let anyone else know. The only ones who know it, not counting André, are my parents and sister. No one else." Tori tells me, looking away.

"Look, I can tell you won't tell me. And honestly, I can't blame you. But I honestly want to be your friend now. We're roommates. We're gonna be seeing each other everyday for the forseeable future." I say, moving a bit to try to stare back into her eyes. "We'll take it slow, but I want to prove that I want to be your friend. Deal?" I ask, holding my right hand out for a handshake.

Tori stares at my hand, making no move to shake my hand at first. I see some kind of conflict in in her mind. I keep my hand out, not backing down, while I hope she shakes my hand, accepting my offer of friendship.

**Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Does anyone have any thoughts on what Tori will do? If so, feel free to say in a review.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. A Surprising Turn

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and left their input on which they think Tori will do. I won't say, you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic so far and the chapters.**

**Sorry this is on the shorter end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters. Or the songs, artist, or albums mentioned.**

**Tori POV**

I stare at Jade's hand, contemplating if I should accept it or not. She seems to genuinely want to be friends, but let's not forget she's an amazing actress and can hide her true thoughts an emotions as easy as it is for her to breathe.

As I stare at her outstretched hand, I can't help but think about every time I've tried to be her friend, and how she always rejected me unless she needs me for something, like when she broke up with Beck, needed help against the girls at Karaoke Dokie, and countless others.

"No." I say simply, standing up. "It's too late for that now." I say, walking towards my room.

"Tori, wait." I hear Jade say behind me, her footsteps quickly catching up to me and see her jump around me, blocking me from entering my room. "There has to be something I can do to prove to you I'm serious." She says, a begging look in her eyes.

"Nothing." I say, pushing past her and walking into my room. "It's too late for anything." I say sadly, closing the door and locking it.

A minute later, I start some music, playing some '_Evanescense_', a band I only got into, ironically, because of Jade.

After a few songs, I'm sitting on my bed, eyes closed, as I fight tears. After everything she's done, she wants to be friend's now. And most likely only because we're living together, not because she actually cares. She said it herself, we'll be living with each other for the forseeable future, she never said she actually wants to be friends.

As the music plays, I faintly hear Jade yelling at someone on the phone. I can't make out what she's yelling, but I can definitely hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

"Probably just pissed because I didn't fall into her stupid trick." I mumble to myself, turning the music up a bit, as I stand up and grab a notebook. I stare at the empty page as I try to get my thoughts organized. Not coming up with anything, I leave the open notebook and blue inked pen on my small desk, laying back on my bed.

**Jade POV**

After Tori walked away from me, I follow her, wanting to find out why she just up and walked away.

"Tori, wait." I say, running after her, catching up after a few seconds. "There has to be something I can do to prove to you that I'm serious." I say, cutting her off before she can enter her room.

"Nothing." She says rather coldly to me, staring at me before pushing past me and into her room. "It's too late for anything." She says, closing and locking her door. A moment later, I hear the _Evanescense_ song _'Everybody's Fool'_ from their _'Fallen'_ album.

As I head back to the living room, slightly stunned by her actions, my phone goes off. I answer it, without looking at the caller i.d. "What?" I say into the phone, plopping myself down on the couch, staring at the now black t.v. screen.

"Hey, you home?" I hear from the other end.

"Why do you want to know, Beck?" I growl out, glaring at nothing.

"My flight got delayed a few hours. I was wondering if I can come over? Maybe finish what we started earlier?" He asks without hiding his intentions.

"No, you can't come over. Tori's home and it's not a good time." I say, frustrated at him. "And nice, how you want to come over to get off, not to visit your girlfriend or your friend." I say, standing up and starting to pace.

"It's not like that." Beck says with an irritated sigh. "I'm just messing around. And besides, you kinda sound like you need some relief yourself." He says, a small laugh at the end.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I yell, stopping in my tracks as I glare in front of me, like he's actually there. "DON'T JUST ASSUME I NEED TO GET OFF JUST BECAUSE YOU DO!" I yell, hanging up. "Fucking asshole." I say, heading for my room, stopping momentarily as I hear the _Evanescence_ song _'Missing'_ from their _'Anywhere But Home'_ concert album. "I'll prove to you I want to be your friend, Vega." I say, closing my door and putting my phone on silent as I put my head phones on and blast some random songs from my PearPod.

**As I said before, sorry this is so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. A Day On The Job

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

**I don't remember if I gave Tori a job yet, so I added one in this chapter. I remember saying Jade started working with her dad at his office, but nothing on Tori. If I'm wrong about Tori's job, feel free to let me know. The name of the store Tori's working at was a real place in my hometown. I couldn't think of a name, so I chose that. The name is what it was called before the owner had to change it. I stuck with the original name.**

**Also, we don't see Jade at all in this chapter. I decided to give writing the focus on one character a shot for now, instead of both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**No POV**

It's been almost a week since Tori and Jade last talked to each other. The next day, Tori started working at a small music/movie store a few blocks away from their apartment. The store, a locally owned place called 'CD Zone', buys and sells used music CDs, DVDs, games, and t.v. season on DVD.

Though a small place, Tori got a job as cashier, since she's a people person and helpful, it was the best job for her. The owner, an guy roughly fifteen years her senior, sticks with mainly stocking and keeping everything organized, since there are two floors to the building now, instead of the one it used to be before he got too much stock and had to hire someone to help.

"Ready for another day, Tori?" The owner, Mark, says as Tori walks in to start her shift.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tori says to Mark as she puts her jacket on the chair behind the register, ignoring the leer from her her boss. "Anything new come in last night?" She asks as she starts up the register and the computer for if anyone wants to know if something is in stock and she can look it up.

"No, not really." Mark says, moving his gaze from her ass to her face when she turns around. "You gonna be okay down here by yourself for a few hours? I need to get the shelves upstairs set up and start putting the seasons on the shelf." He says, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tori says with a small smile. "Guy gives me the creeps." She whispers as he walks up the flight of stairs to the second floor where the seasons and CDs are going to be, leaving the downstairs for the DVDs and games.

Five minutes later, she unlocks the door and turns on the 'Open' sign, letting people outside know that they're now open. An hour passes before anyone comes in, and Tori heads to the register when the bell above the door dings letting her know that there's a customer, leaving the box of games she was about to unpack left on the floor behind the register.

"Welcome to CD Zone." Tori says to the dark skinned male now in the store, his back to her.

"I'm looking for anything by this artist. Tori Vega? You've heard of her?" André says, turning around with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry. No. We only have good music here." Tori jokes with André, leaning over the counter to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asks when he starts to look through the concert DVDs across from the counter.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see how you like working here. Maybe grab some music or something while I'm here." André says, grabbing the DVD case for Shakira's Oral Fixation tour. "Can you dance like her?" He asks, looking through some more concert DVDs as he shows her the case.

"No one dances like Shakira." Tori says with a laugh. "You looking for anything in particular?" She asks him when she sees her boss walking down the stairs in the corner of her eye.

"No, just looking." André says, not wanting Tori to get in trouble by talking when she's supposed to be working. "Do you know if any of her albums are here?" He asks, looking at the Katy Perry DVD sitting beside the concert stuff, sending Tori a quick wink when her bosses back is to him.

"Let me check." Tori says, watching her boss out of the corner of her eye as he walks behind her as she types up 'Shakira' in the directory. "We have both her Oral Fixation albums, the English and Spanish ones, as well as her first album." She says, sending André a quick glance when she notices her bosses back is now to her.

'He stare at you often?' Andre mouths to her, anger in his eyes at the way Tori's boss stared at her ass, in front of a customer.

'You have no idea.' Tori mouths back as André starts to move towards the CDs to look for the Shakira albums.

"He always stares at your ass?" André asks in a whisper when Tori's boss head back upstairs.

"I think it's th only reason he hired me. But I can't do anything because he doesn't have security cameras aimed behind the counter for proof." Tori says, staring at the staircase in case Mark comes back down. "I'd quit, but I need the money and this was the best opportunity. Thankfully he spends a lot of time working on the second floor, not a lot down here anymore." She says, sighing.

"Can he hear us?" André asks, not knowing there were security cameras in the store.

"No, there are no mics hooked up." Tori says with a small smile. "Maybe you should apply. He won't stare too much if there's someone else here." She says hopefully, watching as he grabs the three Shakira CDs and looks for anything else.

"Sorry, can't. I got an internship at that record company who did the Platinum Music Awards, you know, the one who made you dress up like Lady Gaga and pour ravioli down a random guys pants?" André jokes, remembering those days.

"Shut up. Mason convinced me it was what all pop stars do and I had to be outrageous to be famous." Tori says, inadvertently rhyming. "Shut up." She says again when he starts laughing at her.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm glad I don't have to worry about anything like that. I do get to sit in while artist write and record stuff, and I'm even getting paid for being a songwriter for a few up and comers. Not exactly ideal, but it'll do until I can get my stuff out there with me singing." André says, setting the three Shakira CDs, the Shakira concert DVD, and Katy Perry's 'Apart Of Me' DVD down. "I should have known your type of women when you first told me you liked Katy." He jokes as she rings him up.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, typing in each price since there are no bar codes on the cases to scan, or a scanner period.

"Beautiful. Talented. Not normal. Not small in the chest." André says, whispering the last one.

"Dude. Shut up." Tori says with a blush as she totals the four items up, with tax. "That'll be $21.16." She says, printing out the receipt and putting the items in a bag.

"Touchy." André jokes, handing her a twenty and two ones.

"Things aren't exactly easy at home right now, so I'd appreciate it if there were no jokes right now." Tori says, handing him the bag and his eighty-four cents change.

"Call me later." André says seriously.

"Will do." Tori says with a smile.

Five and a half hours later, Trina picks Tori up from work now that Tori's shift is over. The only real downfall of the day was during her half hour lunch.

While sitting behind the register eating the Subway sandwich she bought at the beginning of her break, Mark comes up behind her. He doesn't touch her, but his closeness freaks her out.

After a few minutes, Mark finally speaks, when Tori finishes half her sandwich.

"So, Tori. Who was that guy here earlier that you were talking to?" Mark asks, moving to sit beside Tori, too close to the half-Latina.

"A friend from school. He was stopping by to buy some stuff and decided to catch up." Tori says, taking a drink of the Dr. Pepper she bought with the sub.

"He your boyfriend?" Mark asks, leaning over a bit, now leaving only a few inches between them.

"No, just a friend." Tori says, regretting it when she sees the look in Mars's eyes at the words.

Thankfully, that was the only bad part, and it ended a minute later when her dad, still in his cop uniform, walked in.

Like André, he stopped by to chat. Unlike André, he didn't pretend to buy anything. He simply let Mark know he was her dad and that he was here to check up on her.

What neither Mark nor Tori knew, was that André filled him in on what he witnessed earlier, so David decided to check it out himself to see if there was anything he could do to prevent anything from happening to his youngest.

Shortly after David Vega walked in, Mark made his way upstairs, saying he still had a lot to work on.

"If he ever tries anything, use the self-defense you learned a few years ago. If he tries to say you attacked him for no reason, tell me or anyone else at the station." David tells his daughter. "Are there security cameras behind the counter?" He asks, looking around the room.

"Two. One aimed directly at the register from above me, and one watching the small entry way where we walk in to get to here. None aimed behind the register itself or the space. Just those two spots." Tori says, showing her dad the cameras and where their limit is.

"Tell him that if he doesn't get one aimed at who ever's running the register, he's in trouble. He has to have one watching the whole area. No matter the reason." David says, hugging his daughter.

After that, Mark didn't bother her for the rest of the day. And when Trina picked her up, the store owner, made an attempt to watch her ass, but because of where he was standing a camera would have seen his gaze, he didn't risk it.

"You gonna be okay?" Trina asks Tori as she drops her sister off in front of the apartment.

"I'm fine. Though I might invest in some pepper spray and steel-toed boots." Tori says, thankful that her father told her sister and that Trina's looking out for her.

"If he touches you, looks at you, anything, kick him as hard as you possibly can in the nuts. From what André told dad and dad told me, he deserves at least that." Trina says, a devious smile growing on her face as she clearly starts to plan something. "Maybe I should get a job there? Won't that be a shock? He tries something on me or you, just to find himself knocked out?" She asks, a smirk rivaling Jade's growing on her face.

"Down, Trina." Tori says with a smile. "Thanks for the ride. You dropping me off again tomorrow?" She asks, grabbing her jacket and purse as she climbs out of her sister's car.

"Yeah. Find out if they're looking for another worker. Tell him your sister needs a job if he asks." Trina says as Tori goes to close the door.

"Got it. Love you Treen." Tori says, walking over to the driver's side window and leaning over to give Trina a hug.

"Love you too, Tori." Trina says, watching as Tori walks into the apartment building.

**This is it for this chapter.**

**A little background on the store owner Mark. Looks wise, he resembles Mark Wahlburg, though older and less good-looking I guess, I don't know how to judge a guys looks as a straight male myself. Name wise, both Mark Wahlburg and my older brother. Personality wise, neither of the two, just an asshole that only hires beautiful women with the chance to sleep with them.**

**Sorry if I misspelled the actor's last name.**

**Thank you for reading, and for anyone wondering, Jade will find out about Mark, and she will have something to say. Now, will that prove to Tori that Jade wants to be her friend, or just make Tori think Jade's trying to mess up her life and get her fired? We'll find out sooner or later.**

**This fic will be split into three parts. The first part is them becoming friends, the next a couple, and the final part their life after that. After I finish part one, I'll take a break to work on _'Wild Girl'_. After part two, I'll take another break for _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_, and after I finish this fic, I don't know what I'll work on.**

**Since I haven't gotten the next chapter written yet, like I usually do when I write and post chapters, updates will be random. I'll try to have one more out before Christmas, but no guarantees.  
><strong>

**If I don't get a new chapter up before Christmas, I apologize. The only two things I plan on posting before Christmas are a new chapter for _'Wild Girl'_ and a Christmas one-shot. Both most likely going to be posted on the same day, and will be the last things I post for the year. After that, with Holiday planning, I won't be posting anything new, but I will at least be writing new chapters for at least this and _'Wild Girl'_, even though I won't be posting the new _'Wild Girl'_ chapters for a while.**

**Sorry if no one likes my plan.  
><strong>

**See you next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
